Light Mistress Chapter 1 Rude Encounter
by Puppyjazz13
Summary: Its not actually Shugo Chara but if you love that you might just like this too, Cheak it out!


_**Chapter 1 Rude Encountor**_

I found myself lying in a pure white room. "Hello... anyone, hello!" I saw a human like figure in the distance. "Hello, can you help me, I dont know where I am." The figure slowly drifted away. "Please dont go away, how did I get here?" The figure slowly vanished from sight. I looked around, "Where did you go?" Then I shot up in my bed. "Oh, it was that same dream again, it keeps feeling realer and realer every time I have it."

(My name is Rosa Yamiko, I'm thirteen and in the eigth grade. My hair is brown and so are my eyes. My waight is 120 and my highth is 5.3. The attitude I have is a cute and lousy attitude. I have palish white skin, and I mostly where T-shirts and shorts nomatter what season it is. I've been having these weird dreams latly of what I call shadow people. Its been about more than a week and every time I have it, it makes me feel like something is coming, like really big. I try to take my mind off of it but it gets really hard when I have to sit in a boring class all day with nothing to think about but that topic. You see I'm not one of those popular people who just have something iteresting to think about all the time, but I do have really great friends to depend on. My best friend is Shila Miaru we've been friend since like preschool. She has pitch black hair and bluish-grey eyes, she has pale skin like me and mostly she whears dresses. She waighs 119 pounds and is 5.3 as well. I have other friends too but not quite like her, her attitude can be bad but she is mostly really nice.)

I looked over at the table next to my bed, "8:00, I'm going to be late!" I ran out of my bed nearly tripping onto my face but instead landed on my fluffy chair.

"Rosa, was that you?" my sister asked from the bottom step of the stairs.

"Yes Kira it was me," I heard walking coming up the stairs,"I'm in for it now," I whispered to myself.

"Geez, almost every morning Rosa, your lucky you havent broken your leg yet." (This is Kira Yamiko my older sister. She is eighteen years old. She has brown hair and brown eyes like me. Her highth is 5.11 and she waighs 149 pounds. Her skin color is tan and she mosly wears jeans and tanktops. Her attitude is so negative.)

"Kira will you stop treating me like I'm eight years old!"

"Well stop acting like your eight and then I'll stop, also its 8:05 school starts in ten minutes.

"Crap, Kira thanks alot," I shoved her out of my room and got ready.

"Your lunch is on the table, I'm going to work, and dont let me get another phone call or you are getting it."

"Ok, I understand, now go or you'll be late." I ran out the door thinking that I had everyting until I remembered, "My bag!" I rushed inside and then ran right out. "Why cant I just get things right for just once," when I turned the corner and I ran into something but it turned out to be someone when I opened my eyes. "I'm so sorry!" When I said that I quickly picked up my bag.

"You need to pay more attention to where your going," the boy was glaring at me with some kind of death stare. (He had brownish-black hair and grey eyes, he looked about 6 foot. He was wairing a school uniform, it looked like a high school umiform, so he has to go to one of the schools around here since he was walking too.)

"Well I'm sorry, geez, oh, hey, are you in high school?"

"Yes I am but why would you want to know that?"

"I was just wondering since you have a different uniform on than the boys at my school."

"You know your not supposed to ask questions like that to strangers, your really annoying."

"Well exuse you, acting like a child."

"Incase you've forgotten, but I already told you I'm in high school and your in middle school."

"Ok then, how old are you and why you tell me you might as well say your grade too."

"If you must know I'm fifteen and in the 9th grade."

"Well you cant treat me like I'm a lot younger than you because I'm thirteen and in the 8th grade."

"Your annoying now shut your trap," the loud noise of the school bells rang and that means we were late.

Then we both said "Geez you made me late," we looked at each other before we left and glared at each other for one momment. Then we both took off to our seperate schools.


End file.
